


something good

by homeformyheart_jen



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: author’s note: i was picturing what happened after the kiss in “simply be mine” and felt like i need to write it out. this is a brief continuation of that ending. i hope you enjoy!copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles  – adam du mortain x f!detective (regina bishop)rating/warnings: none; fluffword count: ~450based on/prompt: continuation of “simply be mine.”
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 6





	something good

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: i was picturing what happened after the kiss in “simply be mine” and felt like i need to write it out. this is a brief continuation of that ending. i hope you enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – adam du mortain x f!detective (regina bishop)  
> rating/warnings: none; fluff  
> word count: ~450  
> based on/prompt: continuation of “simply be mine.”

**_something good_ **

adam forced his body to march as briskly as possible away from regina, the furnace-like feeling that enveloped them earlier slowly disappearing until it was replaced by the harsh cold of the winter air he outside. his entire body was simmering, fingers and lips trembling, but not from the cold. it wasn’t until he was standing next to nate and morgan that he started to feel his heartbeat return to its steady rhythm, and a numbness return to the rest of his body.

he could still taste her on his lips, a mix of cherry from her lipstick and ripe grapes from the champagne. there was a hint of jasmine, from her perfume or the champagne, he wasn’t sure. his body ached with an unfamiliar hunger and the only thing that he could see clearly in his mind was regina.

regina let out a soft sigh, feeling fully content and happy for the first time in a very long time. she couldn’t stop touching her lips and wanted to revel in the moment for as long as she could. it was only a matter of seconds, however, before farah’s voice rang through the ballroom.

“regina! why aren’t you outside?” farah called out, almost barreling into her from behind.

“nothing, let’s go now,” regina said with a smile even though she wanted to linger a little longer in the elation she was sure was radiating from her body.

farah turned toward her with a knowing smile that only seemed to grow bigger. “oh… something GOOD happened, didn’t it?”

regina chuckled. “maybe. come on, let’s go,” she said, tugging farah forward. she wanted to keep that moment between her and adam to herself.

they walked out the balcony doors and farah bounded over to morgan as soon as they were in her line of sight. regina walked measuredly to the opposite side of the group, where adam stood next to nate.

she saw him flex his fingers a few times as she approached until she was standing next to him, close enough that their hands could touch if either of the moved. she pretended to look out at the fireworks but watched adam out of the corner of her eye as she slowly extended her pink until it touched his.

she paused for a second to see if he would pull away, before quickly wrapping her pink around his and holding it tight. she turned her head slightly sideways to look at his profile in the lit-up sky, only to find that his gaze had fallen to their interlocked pinkies. he turned his attention back to the sky shortly after, but not without a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
